Autumn Games Guide 2015 Role Playing
Fallout 4 November 10, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Bethesda Softworks The next chapter in the Fallout series is almost upon us. With a new engine, open world, and a promising new crafting system, Fallout 4 looks to live up to its legacy of stealing away countless hours spent exploring the world, meeting interesting characters, and avoiding certain death at the hands of giant mole rats, radscorpions, and deathclaws! Based in Boston in the not-too-distant future, when news of a nuclear attack stirs up panic, you and your family retreat to a nearby underground vault for protection. Fast forward 200 years, and you emerge to find an entirely different landscape and society. How will you survive in the wasteland? The choices are endless! Admin/Community quote: “I'm looking forward to getting to run around clocking raiders in the face with the good ol' 10mm pistol, as well as the enemy redesigns. Not to mention, modding” - Jasper42 Xenoblade Chronicles X December 4, Wii U Nintendo Xenoblade Chronicles X is the next installment in the Xeno series, and serves as a spiritual successor to Xenoblade Chronicles on the Wii/3DS. The game begins in the year 2054. Two alien races engage in battle near Earth, causing humanity to force evacuate in enormous interstellar Ark Ships. The game follows the passengers of the starship White Whale, as they crash land upon the planet Mira and attempt to establish their new home while still being hunted by the alien races. The series’ trademark open world gameplay returns, with players able to pilot large humanoid robots called Skells. Admin/Community quote: “It takes a lot to get me interested in a game, much less invested in one. But Xenoblade Chronicles hooked me in every area — the world, the locations, the characters, the story, the music, even the mechanics — and I'm very glad I invested in it. I realize that it's hard to get your hands on a copy of it today, but I would highly recommend it to anyone and everyone. Xenoblade Chronicles turned out to be one of my favorite games of all time, and I'm very excited to play Xenoblade Chronicles X and experience those feelings all over again.” - Ceiling Master Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance October 6, PlayStation 4 NIS America, Inc. The longtime tactical RPG series returns with a brand new conflict in the Netherworld. The evil demon emperor Void Dark devastates numerous Netherworlds after coming to power, with the help of an army of over one million soldiers known as The Lost. Following this, the Overlords of the Netherworlds attempt to rise up and take revenge. The game follows Killia, a male demon with a inner power said to rival an Overlord. As with other Disgaea games, expect some complex gameplay, extremely high maximum stats and goofy dialogue. Admin/Community quote: “The thing I always enjoyed about the series is the quirky cast of characters and the often silly, yet occasionally serious story they occupy. I also always enjoyed building an army of demons to fight alongside my favorite characters and grinding them all up until they can sling out the big damage numbers. So if you enjoy tactical RPGs, eccentric yet moving characters, and ridiculous stat inflation, go ahead and try Disgaea” - Otherarrow Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition October 27, 2015, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam Focus Home Interactive Divinity: Original Sin, only better! Fully voiced, new quests, new characters and character builds, new gameplay modes, new sound effects, new UI, new streamlined story, even a new ending! It’s like a whole new game! Co-op mode allows players to share the same screen and it splits if they get too far apart, allowing each player to freely explore the world and story. For PC players, the game is free to anyone who already owns Divinity: Original Sin and features full controller support. Admin/Community quote: “I am super excited about the updates to the game, specifically around making the gameplay more controller-friendly, that they are making to bring it to console, where it (and the genre in general) will get more visibility so more games like this will be produced in the future! The already rich and full storyline is why I love the game, and the full voiceover and updates in general for the Enhanced Edition make me love the Divinity franchise.” - Krogania Tales of Zestiria October 16, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3 October 20, PC Bandai Namco Studio, Inc. The Tales series is an JRPG series known for it’s real-time ‘Linear Motion’ Battle System, colorful and varied casts of characters, and gorgeous high fantasy settings. In Tales of Zestiria, the plot follows Sorey, a young man blessed with powers by a mystical spirit race known as the Seraphim|Seraphim who act as a stabilizing force in the land. Sorey and company seek to free the land of Greenwood from the threat of the Hellion, creatures spawned by negative emotions. The game will focus strongly on the passion of the characters. Admin/Community quote: “For me, what sets the Tales series apart from many other fantasy JRPGs is its engaging real-time battle system and unique stories, with each new installment typically introducing different themes and settings than previous ones. Tales of Zestiria is no exception to this trend, as the game features a medieval, high-fantasy setting that distinguishes itself from the modern, technological feel of its predecessors, Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2. I encourage gamers and RPG fans to try Zestiria and other Tales titles so they can experience for themselves the plots, characters, and gameplay that define each unique title and represent the series as a whole.” - Arosia Family-Friendly Indie Action Adventure Shooters "For me, what sets the ''Tales series apart from many other fantasy JRPGs is its engaging real-time battle system and unique stories, with each new installment typically introducing different themes and settings than previous ones."'' -Arosia